The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to such connectors for flexible metal conduit enclosed conductors. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a process of fabricating such connectors at ends of multiconductor cable having a protective sheath.
It is well known in the prior art to mold connectors on insulated conductors with such processes being typified by the conventional extension cord fabricating techniques. Flexible metal conduit or other cables with protective sheaths, however, are normally provided with connector terminals by passing the sheathed cable through some type of screw operated clamp for securely gripping the sheath with the conductors extending beyond that clamp and into a metal terminal box or otherwise connected to terminals which are in turn securely associated with that clamp.
It would be highly desirable due to the manufacturing economies to employ molded connectors on sheathed cables, however, the use of such molded connectors with relatively rigid sheathed cables appears ill-fated due to the substantial stress imposed on the junction between the sheath and connector during normal use. This stress is, of course, far greater than experienced by, for example the connector at an end of a conventional extension cord because of the substantial differences in flexibility between the conventional extension cord and relatively rigid sheathed cables.